SugarCoated
by mochamaker
Summary: Rizzles and Baked goods.


I do not own Rizzoli and Isles nor am I making a profit off my ramblings about them.

This story idea popped into my head as I ate a sugar cookie.

Rated M for **intense** sexual loving.

Sugar Coated

"Jane did you pick up more flour?" Doctor Maura Isles asked her wife on one sunny and warm Saturday afternoon while standing in the kitchen double checking Jane's attempt to buy the weekly groceries from the precisely made list. Jane's idea of getting groceries encompasses a bag of Doritos, peanut butter and Jelly, bread, and a twelve pack of Samuel Adams beer.

"Uh, hm Flour wasn't on the list Maur."

"Yes it is Jane. It is right here under the brown sugar and vanilla. I needed all of these ingredients to make the cookies for Frost's birthday tomorrow. You can explain why his party has no snacks."

Raising her hands in defeat and guilt, Jane says, "Okay Maura. You win this round. I'll just go back to the freak'n store." With a twirl and a huff, Jane grabbed her jacket, the list, and ran out to the SUV in her sweats and t-shirt. Jane Rizzoli does not dress up on the weekends. She drives the short distance to the stop and shop to get the few forgotten ingredients.

Strolling through the aisles, Jane picked up a few extra things hoping her wife wouldn't mind. She grabbed gummy bears and squishy fishes for herself and Maura's beloved fudge peanut clusters. Walking by the produce case, she saw a beautiful dozen pink roses and decided to buy them for her wife as apology for 'forgetting' the needed baking good ingredients. Jane checked out her purchases, hefting the bags back in her cart.

She walked out to her truck and loaded the purchases into the back, shutting the lid and started to walk to the driver's seat when a commotion to her left peaked her attention. Glancing over she noticed an elderly woman arguing with a middle age scruffy looking man. Jane's cop sense told her this is a mugging and as a cop, she is obligated to step in, but her gun and badge are back at the house. Deciding to do the right thing, Jane strolled over to the pair and stepped up with her 'fuck off' face on.

"Ma'm, my name is Jane. Is this man causing you any trouble?"

"Oh dear. This is my ex son-in-law and sometimes we don't see eye to eye. Right Jonny?" The woman glared at the man with narrowed eyes.

"Sure Betty. I'm sure this overly nice woman has a home with rugrats to get on too, and not be meddling in anyone's business." Jonny said, while giving Jane a hateful expression.

"Perhaps I am meddling but I don't like to see other people abused by man-handlers." Jane shouted at Jonny and turned back to glance down at the woman continuing, "Are you hurt or feeling threatened right now?" Jane stared at the man as she spoke then glanced over to the woman with concern in her eyes.

The woman glanced down at Jane's left hand, looking intently at the platinum diamond encased wedding band adorning her ring finger. "Heavens no honey, this fellow is all right. I will be fine. You just get on home to your husband and enjoy your day." Smiling and giggling at Jane's worry, the elderly woman continued walking on to her car to put her purchases away and drive home and leaving Jonny standing in the parking lot.

Jane having drawn a breath to correct the husband part of that statement lifted her head to look again at the scruffy man and opted for silence. She walked back to her vehicle to drive home to her gorgeous wife, shaking her head at the assumption people make of her at first glance. Pulling into the garage, Jane gathered the bags, pulled the flowers out of the bag to hide behind her back and went inside the house, striding towards the kitchen.

The first thing Jane noticed was the utter quiet in the kitchen. Maura was either not in there or she fell asleep at the table reading cases which she did often. Taking a step into the kitchen, she saw her gorgeous partner covered in white dust, blinking rapidly and looking around the white encased counter, floor and stove. Jane just couldn't hold in the laughs bubbling up her throat and released them, bending over at the stomach and laughing until the tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Jane. Darling. Bass and I had a bit of an accident while you were gone.'

"Holy shit Maur, you don't say. You look like Casper's twin sister. What the hell happened to our pristine, orderly kitchen?" Jane giggled out. She looked around at the mention of Bass helping in this fiasco and found the tortoise hiding under the kitchen table, also covered in white.

"Ohn no, Maura, you are not blaming this mess on your tortoise. Come here and let me wipe your face off for you."

Maura timidly walked over to Jane as she held out a clean towel and let Jane wipe the annoying flour and sugar mixture off her skin. Jane dipped her lips to kiss Maura's now clean ones, nibbling and licking the sweet sugar off.

"Can we stick Bass in the shower? Babe, you both need to clean up and I need to wash the sweat off from my run off. Why don't we have a group shower?"

"Jane, I don't think Bass should see us naked again. Remember he ran and hid in my shoe closet the last time."

"That's right. Well, what do you suggest Mrs. Rizzoli?"

"I want to wash him first then let him decompress; baking has been very traumatic for him today."

"Yeah okay. Wash your turtle then and I will put away the groceries and join you in the bathroom in ten minutes." Jane, without waiting for an answer, ran to the kitchen to take the roses and chocolates into the living room to give to Maura later then taking the stairs two at a time raced up them to get to the master bathroom. She arrived just as Bass got his final drying off. Maura left the bathroom door open for him to make his way out into their bedroom and to his little bed set up in the corner.

Releasing a sigh of triumph, Jane stripped off her sweats and followed Maura into the shower spray. Jane grabbed the washcloth, squirting a bit of coconut body wash on it; she wrapped sticky Maura in her arms, pulling their bodies together and started skimming the washcloth over her shoulders, back, and buttocks wiping the white mix off leaving soft, wet and clean skin behind. Jane nibbled and kissed clean shoulders; turning Maura, she licked her clean back, butt cheeks, hips and stomach following the path of the just rinsed clean skin.

"Jane," Maura muttered into a warm neck, exhaling on Jane's wet neck and causing shivers of arousal to erupt along her spine. Jane grasped Maura's wrists in her hand to prevent any attempts at gabbing for her.

"I will do whatever you ask of me Maura, but if you try to touch me then I will stop. No matter how much you beg me not to."

Jane lifted Maura's arms above her head, turning her around and delicately guided her fingers to wrap around the shower door bar. "Hold on to this and do not let go, understand?"

"Yes, of course." Maura backed her body into Jane's front, vying for maximum contact, subtly trying to have control over her pleasure.

"Nuhuh, M. I know what you're doing. Stand there while I turn away for a minute to turn off the water. Don't move." Jane reached her hand over to flip off the shower, leaving them standing in the quiet shower stall.

She reached over and flicked off the dome lighting above the stall, leaving them encased in darkness. Jane hears Mauras breathing pattern increasing, her breaths getting shallower as excitement hitches up her arousal. Leaning into her lover, Jane kisses her shoulders and the back of her neck, licking the water drops off before nuzzling a soft earlobe and whispering, "I hear your excitement, I feel your shivers against my hard nipples. The tilt of your hips into my wet pussy. Are you aroused and wet?"

"Mmhm." Maura rapidly nodded her answer and murmured around her bicep, lightly sinking her teeth into her own muscle.

"Speak up."

"Yes Jane. I am wet. I am sticky and wanting you. What do you intend to do about it?"

"Whatever I desire, Wife."

Maura began to pant her arousal and rub her butt harder into Jane's mound at the word wife. She aches to touch Jane, to tempt her hand down to her hard erection, and ease the painful clamp of arousal seizing her cunt. She loves belonging to Jane, letting Jane claim her, but she does not dare say. It is far too early in the round of their game.

"Are you a good wife Maura? Do you love to pleasure and satisfy me and leave yourself aching and hard?"

"Yes. I want to be a good wife to you Jane."

Jane slid her smooth hand down between Maura's heaving breasts, twirling her fingers on a hard stomach, dipping down to tangle and tug in sensitive hairs but not close enough to give any relief from the ache burning through them both.

"Then do it. Show me how good a wife you are. Move one arm down and fuck me Maura. Make me come all over your fingers." Jane reached up to grasp the shower bar with one hand for balance and leaned forward resting on Maura while Maura moved her and down to reach Jane's soaking heat, twirling and pressing in a hard circle against Jane's hardened clit, making her moan out her pleasure at the touch.

"Maura. Quit teasing me. I said fuck me so I come on your fingers. Inside now." Jane lifted her leg to allow Maura room to maneuver her hand and bury two fingers deep into Jane, rocking in and out with the rhythm of Jane's movements.

Leaning her chin on Maura's shoulder, Jane whispered into a nearby ear, "Oh my beautiful wife, lover, and partner. I love how you feel inside me; so hard are your fingers and thrusts when you are fucking me, but so soft when you touch me any other time. Such a contradiction you are, my love."

Maura hearing the hitch in Janes breathing and knowing orgasm was fast upon her sped up her thrust as much as the confinement and position of her hand would allow.

"Oh OH OOH Love…" Jane shouted into Maura's neck as her hips shook the both of them with the force of her orgasm.

Maura eased her sticky fingers out of her wife, raised them up to Jane's lips and smeared her come on the bottom lip before turning her head and sucking it off, then licking the coated fingers clean, humming with pleasure.

Jane kissed a shoulder and leaned her forehead to rest on it briefly while regaining her breath. She whispered, "Touch yourself Maura. I want to watch you fucking yourself."

Maura feeling her arousal dripping down her thighs wasted not time in taking the hand she had buried inside Jane and quickly plunging inside herself, thrusting and rocking her hips fast, coming in seconds and screaming Jane's name into her bicep, biting hard with the release of her built up tension.

Both women sagged against the shower door completely relaxed. Maura entwined her left hand with Jane's. The matching wedding bands touching, a physical vow of their belonging to each other and their commitment of forever.

Stepping out of the shower, Jane and Maura wrapped in fluffy towels and walked to their bedroom to put on clean sweats before deciding how best to tackle the clean up job of the kitchen. They headed into the kitchen and began sweeping up the mess, tossing the white fluff and giggling every five minutes. The clean up took twice as long as it should have but Bass had fun watching his moms act silly with each other.

Jane and Maura sat on the couch after dinner cuddling and talking about their days. Jane gave Maura her flowers and candy, many kisses and told her about her parking lot confrontation. Jane explained to Maura the guilt she felt immediately after that woman assumed she had a husband. She didn't want Maura to ever feel shame over Jane not acknowledging her importance as her wife. Maura just laughed at Jane and her odd insecurities.

Jane finally asked, "Maura, how did you end up shooting the flour and sugar all over our kitchen? I promise not to laugh."

"Bass was lying by my feet. I guess I was singing along with the radio while mixing the cookie batter and not paying attention to him when he moved and I tripped over him, knocking the bowl upside down and well there you have it." Maura explained with a smile aimed at Jane, gazing into her brown eyes.

Jane just broke down laughing and rolling off the couch. She said after she caught her breath, "You tripped on your tortoise?"

"Um well, yeah. You know Jane, we have been married for two years, and I think you can refer to him as our tortoise now. You will have joint custody if we ever divorce."

"That's sweet Maur but really he's all yours. I'm more like the step-mom; just stopping by for ice cream and little league".

Maura reached for Jane's hand and held it encased between hers. She took a breath and asked in a soft voice, "Do you want someone worthy of joint custody?"

"Maura, what are you getting at? Another pet?"

"Not exactly Jane. I want a child. I would like to have a baby with you, my wife."

"Really." Jane shouted and gave Maura the goofiest smile.

"Yes Jane. I want to be a good wife to you and raise our children, growing old in your arms." Maura gave Jane a tender kiss of promise and love.

**A/N: This is just a one shot but I do appreciate all reviews. Let me know if you liked it...**


End file.
